By Your Side
by Flipdarkfuture95
Summary: Korra has decided to take Asami on a trip into the spirit world, to give her a much deserved break from the world, just as much as she does. And hopefully, to help her come to terms with Hiroshi's sacrifice.
1. A Field of Flowers

**A/N**

So, after deciding that writing a story about Korra and Asami's trip into the spirit world was something I wanted to do, here is that story. Consider this a simple and short story of them being there for each other. And whether there is romantic intent or just a deep intimate bond between them is completely up to you guys.

Remember, please review and please criticize, and have a good 2015 :)

* * *

伴侣

* * *

_Central Spirit Portal, Spirit World._

The golden light faded, and Asami blinked as her eyes adjusted to clear blue skies, a stark difference from the muddied grey clouds that hovered over the devastated heart of Republic City they had just left behind.

She unclasped Korra's hands and her mouth fell open with a awed gasp as she turned to behold the strange new landscape. Korra smiled and turned to the side, glancing at Asami's look of awe with a grin. "What do you think?"

She looked past the skeletal trees that grow near the portal, and ran her eyes over the endless fields of purple flowers stretching out from the portal, even seemingly going on beyond the horizon. Her gaze wandered upwards for a moment as a leviathan's shadow fell over the two of them. The vast white underbelly of a whale-like creature floating lazily through the blue sky wandered overhead. She watched it in awestruck silence as it floated over the tips of a spiky wall of icy mountains looming behind the portal.

"Pretty amazing, huh?"

She glanced at Korra as the girl threw a grin at her and walked forwards into the gargantuan field of purple flowers. Asami followed her, taking gentle steps before she bent down and picked one of them. Asami held it up to her eye, marveling as the ice-blue fronds on the rim waved lazily on their own, glowing with a soft light.

A soft wind blew across the field, swaying the flowers back and forth in a way that made their fronds pulsate in unison. The chitters of small fuzzy balls with wide eyes floating on the current carried to her ear as she slowly picked her way across the ethereal field, coming over to Korra as the Avatar folded her arms with a smirk. "Wow. Ten seconds here and you're already impressed."

Asami couldn't help a smile as she chuckled. "How can I not be? This place is so amazing!"

Korra smiled back at her, glad to see her smiling again. She looked ahead across the endless flower fields, continuing across them before eventually coming to a realization that she actually wasn't sure where to go. Still, she continued to lead the way across the field.

The fronds of the flowers they moved over glowed a soft blue, marking a meandering trail back towards the sphere of energy at the base of the new spirit portal. Asami stared down at her feet, watching the fierce but brief glow from the flowers her feet brushed against. She looked up at Korra.

"So... any ideas on where we should go first? As the resident expert on spiritual stuff, I mean."

Korra turned to her with a surprised laugh. "Is that a official position?"

Asami shrugged with a smirk. "Makes you more qualified than me at least."

"...Okay." Korra shook her head with a grin, before gazing up at the sky as she scratched her head. "Let's see, uh..." Way off in the distance she spotted the whale from before as it joined a pod of other whales, gentle squeaks and whines being exchanged between them. "Flying whales with stars on their skin..." She turned in the other direction and caught faint sounds of a shrill argument between dozens of voices from a hill riddled with holes. "A pack of prairie rats... I think those are the ones that dug a hole around me and made me fall into a creepy forest..."

Asami stopped and placed a hand on her hip. She sighed. "You're not really giving me much hope about finding a good vacation spot, Korra..."

Korra turned to her with and shrugged. "Sorry, the spirit world doesn't really have a map or anything so... let's just keep going this way. I'm sure we'll find something."

A chorus of deep-chested barks interrupted her. She whirled around to see a pair of giant four-legged spirits bounding across the purple fields towards them. Asami edged closer to Korra the creatures came closer, finally skidding to a stop in front of them and sitting back on their haunches with happy barks. Their fur was a dark blue over their chests and torsos, and lightened to a sky blue on their faces and paws. The tongue wagging from each spirit's was a deep purple, while the fur around their mouths was a stark white, and their noses colored a rich purple.

Asami glanced at them both and tilted her head at the conical hats they wore on their heads before glancing at Korra. "Are these spirits friendly, Korra?"

Korra eagerly nodded at her as she jogged forwards towards the two Lion-Dog spirits, a huge grin on her as one of them shifted forwards and licked her cheek with a excited bark. "I remember you two! You were pretty scary when I first met you!" She reached under their chins, scratching in a way that made the pair hum in unison. "But you're both just a bunch of cuties, aren't you?"

The pair enjoyed Korra's treatment for a while before straightening and rising to their feet. They both turned their bodies to the side and turned to look at Asami and Korra with a bark.

Asami frowned. "They want us to climb on their backs?"

Korra shruggeda as she beckoned for Asami to come closer, placing a hand on her hip. "Why not?"

The two Lion-Dog spirits lowered themselves to the ground and stuck out a thick paw for them to use as a step. Asami slowly shifted forwards, glancing at Korra before looking back to the spirit and gently stepping onto its paw with as much a care as she could. The spirit watched her as she swung her leg over the top of its beg and got into position, gingerly leaning forwards and wrapping her arms around its stout neck.

The spirit barked happily and got to its feet, making Asami's world shift for a jarring moment. She slowly lifted her head up and glanced over her shoulder to see Korra sitting proudly on top of the other one as she urged it to stand alongside Asami's.

Korra cupped her hand to shout to Asami. "Hold on tight!" With a excited chuckle she knocked her knees into the spirit's sides and the Lion-Dog barked once before taking off at lightning speed.

Asami glanced around herself before doing the same, and was flattened against the spirit's back as it too took off with a excited bark across the flower fields, following Korra and the other one with massive bounding leaps.

"Woah!"

* * *

Asami glanced around at the endless hilly fields of purple flowers, just as the deep purple fell away to lush green carpets of grass, with bulbous trees now littering the plains.

She looked over at Korra, who was bent low over her Lion-Dog spirit as it bounded forwards with each powerful spring of its legs. "One question. Why didn't you bring Naga with us?"

The huge spirit seemed to respond instantly as Korra straightened to look at Asami, slowing its speed as Asami's did the same. Korra shrugged. "I don't think Naga would get along with spirits very well."

Asami frowned. "But these guys are pretty friendly."

"Let's just say not all spirits are as friendly as these two."

"Oh."

Korra tossed a grin at her. "We shouldn't have anything to worry about." She looked forward just as below her the Lion-Dog barked and licked its lips with a massive red tongue. Korra raised a eyebrow when she noticed a growing clump of trees directly ahead, standing alone in the otherwise flat grassland. In between some of the trunks she spied small slivers of a body of pure-toned water. "Looks like a oasis!" Korra bent down to rub the Lion-Dog's shoulder. "Oh, You want to have a drink, boy?"

It barked with a happy wag of its powerful tail, almost throwing Korra off as it rushed forwards towards the treeline. Asami's answered its bark with another and rushed off as well, as Korra's laugh rang in the distance ahead. "Come on!"

The Lion-Dogs slowed to a walk as they neared a huge gap in the trees, coming to a complete stop and lowering themselves to the ground. Korra hopped off of hers and waited for Asami to join her, before leading the way into a lush clearing in the center of the tree circle. The entire pool was encircled by a shallow bank, and the sparkling surface was completely still.

Asami squatted down on the bank, taking off her gloves and staring in wonder at the pristine liquid. "So... is it drinkable for us?" She glanced at their Lion Dogs as the pair trotted to the bank nearby and sat down on their haunches, lowering their heads to drink at the same time with happy barks.

Korra joined her. She cupped her hands and dipped them under the surface, sending faint ripples outward as she brought them up, bringing a small amount of water to her lips. A pleasant sigh escaped her as she drank the water. She wiped her chin and looked at Asami, jerking her chin at the water. "Have a try."

Asami looked away from her and dipped her hands in, her eyes widening as a pleasant tingle ran over her skin. The cool wave rushed up her body, and only stopped when she took her hands out. She blinked twice and loosed a small breath in amazement.

She stood up and took off her bag, rummaging around in it. "What kind of water is this? It's amazing! I've got some bottles, maybe we can-"

She heard a brief snigger just as a massive rush of water splashed all over her. Asami gasped and whirled around, holding her arms out with a horrified look. "Korra!"

Asami grunted, turning away from Korra. "That's not funny, I'm completely soaked!"

"It so was!"

Korra continued to laugh as she reached around and grabbed her hair, glancing at Korra with a iciness. "At least help me dry my hair."

Korra rolled her eyes, failing to stifle her giggles as she came over. She stopped behind Asami, holding her still with a hand on her shoulder while she began to draw small streams of water away from her hair and clothes. "I'm sorry, okay?" She said, glad Asami couldn't see her smirk.

Asami shook her head, grumbling under her breath as she released her ponytail, letting it fall back down. She was about to turn to Korra when a shrill voice cut through the clearing.

"What are these filthy beasts doing in my oasis?!"

They both jumped with a startled yelp and whirled around. The Lion Dogs had retreated from the bank and stood with their backs against the treeline as a tall and lanky man-sized Lemur hissed and waved his arms at them. "Out! Get out!"

"Uh... hello."

The lanky lemur froze on the spot, balanced on one leg as it peered over its shoulder at her with glowing yellow eyes. It sniffed at the air for a few moments and turned away from the Lion Dogs, its eyes narrowed as it cooly stalked towards them.

Its eyes relaxed as it came closer, and a smile appeared on its features. "Stinky! Is that you?"

Asami frowned. "Stinky?"

"Wha-" The Aye Aye Spirit rushed forwards, lifting Korra off the ground as it wrapped her in a hug. "Stinky!"

"Stinky,-" Korra gasped for breath as the tight hug constricted her chest, almost going blue before she was set back down on the ground.

The Aye Aye spirit stepped back and placed its paws on its hips, reaching up to stroke its furred chin as it narrowed its eyes. "Hmm... You don't look the same, Stinky. What are those lumps on your chest?"

"Uh-" Korra eyes widened and she yelped as the Aye Aye Spirit poked a slender knobbly finger into her breast. "Hey!"She jumped backwards, lighting a flame over her palm with a glare.

The Aye Aye Spirit hissed and reared back at the same time, startled.

Asami hurried past Korra and stood in between her and the spirit, putting a hand on her arm. "That's Avatar Korra. And my name is Asami."

The spirit shook his head and looked away with a huff, opening one eye to stare at Korra. "Bah, you brought a human with you? Why, Stinky?" Korra narrowed her eyes and extinguished her flame. The Aye Aye Spirit frowned and stroked the fur on his chin. "Unless it is you pet?"

Asami's face fell in disbelief as Korra a flame burst into life over both of her palms. She marched forwards when Asami stopped her again, offering a grin at the disgruntled spirit. "We're friends. She brought me here to have a break from the material world."

The Aye-Aye spirit tilted its head. "Hmph. I shouldn't be surprised that even humans find that place to be overrated. What are you doing in my oasis?"

"We just came here for a drink. And for the last time, I'm not Stinky!"

"...very well." Korra and Asami took a step forward when the Aye-Aye spirit's paw flicked up with lightning speed. "Just do not interrupt my ruminations! And I want you and those mangy beasts gone as soon as you are done! And you must not bathe in there and you must not take any water! These are my rules if you wish to stay!"

Asami flicked her eyes to the side and gulped as her hands clenched around the bottle behind her back. "Your ruminations?"

"Quiet, human! I-" The Aye Aye Spirit stopped and sniffed at the air, narrowing its eyes at Asami. She pursed her lips and returned its stare.

"...Something wrong?" she ventured, just as the lanky spirit pushed roughly past her.

She dropped the bottle and the Aye Aye Spirit rose up to glare at her. "You dare take water from my oasis? That's it! Out! Out, out, out! No humans!"

The ill-tempered spirit began pushing Asami forwards, making her stumble with a gasp. "Hey-" It suddenly grabbed her hand, and flinged Asami towards the opening in the trees with a powerful grunt. She yelled in alarm as she tumbled along the dirt. "Korra!"

Korra threw up her hands and glared at the Aye Aye spirit. "We don't need your stupid oasis if you're going to be so rude!"

The spirit glanced at her and huffed, marching back towards the banks as Korra rushed out of the sheltered oasis to Asami. She bent down and helped her to her feet. "You okay?"

Asami nodded as behind them the Lion-Dogs sprinted out of the Oasis, being sheperded out by the Aye Aye spirit. She smoothed a stray lock and smiled at Korra. "Just a few bruises."

They continued walking out onto the grass before stopping. Korra's grunt echoed into the blue sky. "Ugh. Can't believe Wan managed to be friends with that spirit!"

"Maybe we should go back there and give the water back to him as apology."

"I think he would refuse. He probably thinks the water's all bad because of us. Let's just go. I've got a place we can camp at."

* * *

_Xai Bau's Grove._

The firelight flickered on the tree trunk behind them, offering a bright source of light in the dimming day. Korra laid her bowl down on the ground by her thigh and sighed, patting her belly as she glanced up over at one of the nearby trees in the grove.

Her last time here didn't give Korra enough time to notice how weirdly shaped these trees were, even for the spirit world. The tree had a upturned and densely packed canopy of thick leaves, with dozens of skeletal branches that swept upwards in the shape of a bowl to support the dense top.

Korra focused her attention on the dimming orange skies, which had one been filled with dramatic swirling clouds of impossible depths, each one filled with a warm hue. Now the night was coming, and the stars had begun to shine through. "I can see why Zaheer picked this place for his meditation." Korra whispered with a awed smile.

She looked back down just as Asami released a small but loud burp that echoed across the grove, startling the Lion Dogs where they laid on the bank of the lazy creek nearby. Asami's cheeks flushed as she set down her bowl. "...Uh. Sorry."

Korra smiled at her. She chuckled. "Excuse you?"

Asami scratched her cheek and glanced to the side. "...Your cooking is really good."

"I didn't know you could burp."

"Ha, ha."

Asami sighed as she stretched her legs and arms. Korra glanced around for a few moments until a smirk grew. She leaned back against the tree, wrapping her arms behind her head. "So, got any stories from when you were a kid?"

Asami shrugged and rubbed her chin. "Hmm. Only a few. I don't think you want to hear the ones about being stuck at some corporate function or gala for hours on end."

"Humor me. I really want to hear about you."

Asami nodded. "Alright then..." Her eyes moved to the side as she bit her lip and rubbed her chin. "There... was this one time where my dad and I blew up a entire workshop."

Korra nodded eagerly. "This is going to be good. I just know it."

"Okay, when I was little I was always interested in whatever my dad was making in his garage or at the factory. So, I wanted to work with my dad on the engine of this huge contraption he had thought up a few days before. He had no idea what he wanted it to be, all he knew is that it was going to have a engine and fly. I had to give up my allowance before he let me into his garage." Asami

"And so, out of the blue, my dad just rushes into my mom's study with me. Soot _everywhere_, and doesn't say a word as he shows her what happened to me. And..." Asami reached up and traced her finger over her perfect eyebrow.

It took a few seconds for Korra to register what she meant. "You... You lost... you lost your eyebrows?"

"Just my eyebrows. Nothing else. They were completely singed off." Asami shook her head with a chuckle. "Oh, I looked like some kind of creature from Varrick's movers!"

Korra gasped. "Spirits? What did she do?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Asami blew a breath and widened her eyes. "Oh, she was _so mad. _I had never heard my mother raise her voice or seen her mad before or after. That was the only time. My mother was absolutely furious with him, and with me too. I was grounded for weeks. and she told my dad that-" Asami put on a gruff mean voice and wagged her finger at Korra. "_YOU GET TO SLEEP IN THE GARAGE SINCE YOU LIVE THERE!_" Asami struggled to contain herself as she laughed, unable to contain herself.

Korra's shoulders shook as she clutched her belly, laughing hard enough for her voice to carry across the entire grove. "Wow!"

Slowly, Asami managed to take a deep breath to contain her laughter. She shook her head with a wide grin. "My mother never let him forget it again." She glanced down at the fire and chuckled quietly. "It's been so long since I talked about my dad like... well, like he was my dad."

For a moment Asami had lowered her voice, and a brief flicker of worry made Korra pause just as Asami perked up and cleared her throat. "So, what about your dad?"

Korra frowned. "Mine? Well, there weren't that many times where I was allowed out of the White Lotus compound. But there was this one time when we were caught in a blizzard while he was teaching me how to hunt."

Asami drew up her knees and clasped her hands around her legs. She nodded. "Do tell me this tale about the ways of your tribe."

Korra chuckled. "You're almost as bad as Bolin, sometimes." She shook her head and began. "Okay. So dad took me with him on this big trip out of the capital to chase up these rumors about a massive polar-bear dog sighted in the tundra. It had been going around and smashing through fences, taking livestock, and generally being making a big mess. So, he decided that was going to be the day I learned to hunt something."

Asami folded her arms. "A full grown polar-bear dog? Talk about throwing you into the deep-end."

Korra shrugged. "Back in the North Pole, he had done it plenty of times when he was a kid. So I was pretty safe with him around." She continued on. "We left for the tundra and kept clear of the Everstorm while we went around to each farm that had been affected and asked them for anything we could use to help track it down. Finally, this one guy told us about a cave near the frozen wastes that might be its lair."

Asami grew quiet as she nodded. "So...you guys traveled to its lair?"

She nodded. "Yep. We camped outside and waited until we knew its routine. Well, that was the plan.

"Why? What happened?"

"A pack of direwolves wandered inside the cavern and drew out the mother. And she was _massive_, easily as big as a house. Naga's like a cat compared to her. My dad wasn't sure what to do, so we waited to see what would happen."

"Did she fight off those wolves?"

Korra gave a slight nod. "She did. But a freak blizzard formed." Korra frowned and looked to the side. "She disappeared with the wolf pack. And my dad took me to the cave for shelter. It was so cold that I fell asleep on the way over."

"Oh, no."

A small smile grew on Korra as she looked up over the top of the fire. "I woke up in the cave, and... Turns out the polar-bear dog was a mother. She was feeding her pups with what she took from the farms."

"Wait, you found Naga in that cave?"

"The one and only." Korra shrugged. "I convinced my dad to take her with us, and we headed home. And that was how I met Naga."

Asami offered a small grin over the fire after Korra finished talking. "Dads are pretty amazing aren't they?"

Korra gave a small nod. "He's always been there for me. I'm lucky to be his daughter." She glanced up to see a frown on Asami. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Asami held up her hands. "I'll come to terms with what happened, eventually. Don't worry about me." She heaved a deep breath as she fell silent. She looked up after a few moments. "Um... we should probably get some sleep."

"Right."

* * *

伴侣


	2. A Old Man's Tea

伴侣

* * *

Asami rolled her neck and sighed. She worked her jaw as she yawned, stretching her arms and shaking out any kinks and aches before she shifted on her sleeping bag, looking around the small hilly bank in the center of the wider grove and finding no sign of Korra.

She glanced over at the Lion-Dogs where they laid on the edge of the gurgling creek's banks, both deep in their sleep despite one of the gargantuan pair having draped itself over the other's back.

Asami sniffed and rubbed her nose, before clasping her hands over her knees. She sat back and found herself staring at the long blackened remains of the fire, a frown appearing as her mind went back to memories of her with her father during happier times. To combat being dragged into thinking about him, she instead focused on Korra's smiles and laughs from when she told her story, and kept them clear and sharp.

She soon heard faint gruffs and puffs carrying towards the campsite from the nearby forest. Asami glanced down at her pack and reached into it, grabbing one of her bottles and standing back up, the faint glow of the spirit water inside giving it a slight sheen.

Asami followed the grunts of exertion away from their campsite, moving across the flank of the hill to where the other trees in the forest grew in thicker clusters. The sunlight dappled with shadow as it shone down through the thick leaves on Asami. She rubbed a itch on the nape of her neck when she spotted Korra hanging off a tree branch nearby, her arms crossed over her chest and holding herself up with her legs.

She came over and folded her arms, watching as Korra raised herself up and down using her well-toned core, her hands laced behind her head as she breathed out sharply with each repetition. "You know this is a vacation remember?"

Korra grunted as she flopped back down, hanging in front of Asami. "I'm almost done."

"You woke me up."

Korra lifted herself up, managing a strained smile as she pushed out a breath, flopping down again. "I'm really sorry." She managed to say in between her breaths.

Asami smiled in return. "I'm lucky. You keep me from sleeping in."

"Oh, I wish I was still asleep. The morning _is evil_." Korra said, her legs beginning to tremble a little as she lifted herself up again.

Asami shook her head with a chuckle before peering underneath Korra's branch and spotting two strange bulbous growths on the treetrunk with straight cracks in their middles, looking very much like a pair of closed eyes. She frowned and glanced up at Korra. "Are you sure about doing that? This tree could be a spirit, for all you know."

"Nope. Haven't heard a peep." Korra gritted her teeth as she lifted herself once more before lowering back down. She blew out a massive breath, letting her arms dangle below her as she closed her eyes, breathing heavily. "I've seen plenty of spirits, and this-"

Suddenly the branch bucked and shook underneath her legs. Her eyes widened as her legs slipped and she fell from the tree branch, managing to throw out a hand to create a small cushion of air to land on. Asami moved backwards to give her some space, and pulled Korra to her feet as they both watched the tree shake and creak.

The trunk rumbled as two cracks in the wood creaked open, revealing a pair of glowing green eyes. The tree's eyes immediately swiveled onto Korra, and the twigs and boughs on it's limbs angled towards her, curling like crooked fingers.

"Get offa me, bub! I'll fall on ya! I'm not a pull-up bar for you do crunches on!"

Korra held up her hands. "Sorry, I uh-"

It's green eyes blazed as it huffed in annoyance, shaking its 'fingers' and making a echoing series of clicks.

"Shoo! Buzz off!"

Korra narrowed her eyes and took a step forward, before Asami grabbed her shoulder and spun her towards the grassy fields between the treeline and their campsite. "I already apologized, buddy!" She shot a dirty look at the spirit over her shoulder before looking ahead with a annoyed grunt. Korra glanced at Asami. "Every single time I start thinking spirits are nice, I met ten more that are total jerks!"

"We're in their world, Korra."

Korra bristled for a moment before she sighed. "I know, I know."

Asami gave her a glance. "...that tree is a jerk, though."

Korra's eyes flared as she grumbled under her breath. She looked at Asami and placed a hand on her hip. "So, any ideas on where we should go next?"

Asami opened her mouth than frowned. She looked down and stroked her chin. "Um... maybe, Wan Shi Tong's library? I've always wanted to see it-"

The grass rustled behind them and Asami turned at the sudden noise, glancing at Korra. She shrugged as a little red fox wormed through their legs, stopping in front of them and slowly rising on two legs, staring up at them with glowing blue eyes. Korra crossed her arms and pursed her lips in a frown, looking down at the fox. "Hello... little fox... thing."

Asami blinked twice as it stood stock still, perfectly balanced on its hind legs. It cocked its head at her. She raised a eyebrow. "And it can stand up."

"He is no ordinary fox, my dear. That is a Knowledge Seeker. He is my companion."

The kindly old voice came from behind her. Asami whirled around to see a little old man standing there, a basket dangling from the short arm he had resting against his portly belly. He bowed to the two of them.

"Ah!" Asami almost jumped a mile. She caught herself, placing a hand over her chest as Korra stepped towards the old man, leaning in for a warm hug.

"Iroh!" Korra grinned at him before turning to Asami. "Asami. This is Iroh. He lives in the spirit world."

"Oh... hello." Asami blinked twice and mouthed Iroh's name. "Wait... _the_ Iroh?"

The old man gave a gentle nod. "I apologize if I scared you, young lady."

Asami glanced to the side and scratched her nose, unable to help the perplexed smile she gave Korra, who smirked. "Thank you." She loosed a breath and chuckled. "This is so weird. I've heard so much about you, but I never thought that I would-" Asami stopped herself. She smiled at Iroh. "It is a honor to meet you. My name is Asami Sato."

"That is a very wonderful name. It suits you well."

Korra leaned in between them, clasping her hands behind her back and peering at Iroh. "So, did you find that teapot?"

Iroh looked at her and nodded, patting his basket. "Indeed I did, Korra. I thought that I could ask the tree spirits around here if they have seen any tea leaves. And I was curious to see where the Lion Dogs had gone. They usually don't roam far from their home." He looked between them. "May I sit with you both at your camp?"

Korra nodded, before shaking her head. "Actually, we were about to move on from Xai Bau's grove to see the Spirit Library."

Iroh chuckled. "The Spirit Library? Wan Shi Tong is not very fond of humans. Especially the Avatar."

Asami paled a little, remembering the picture books her dad read to her as a kid, recalling the curious old owl that looked over his shelves, and the demonic creature he turned into when his wrath was incurred. "Okay. Maybe we should go somewhere else?"

Korra folded her arms. "Hmm... the only other place I can think of is..."

Iroh beamed. "You are both very welcome at my home. I have not had guests from the material world before."

Asami put a hand on her hip. "You're sure it's okay? We don't want to be a bother."

"I do not mind. I would be honored to have the two of you as my guests. Follow me."

* * *

Korra's nose twitched as wafts of lazy warm steam tickled her nostrils. She glanced at Iroh as the old man straightened and moved around the other side of the small outdoor table to Asami's side, pouring a graceful stream of reddish liquid into the tea cup in front of her. There was a distinct freshness that the aroma carried, and even a small whiff focused her thoughts.

Iroh finished with Asami's teacup and gave a nod to the two of them, humming to himself as he took his seat opposite Asami. "Have a taste."

Asami hooked a finger through the teacup's handle and brought it to her lips, blowing to cool it before tipping the little cup back ever so slightly. Her eyes brightened instantly. A grin grew as a question formed. "You brew your tea with spirit water?"

Iroh nodded. "Of course! It is the freshest you'll ever find. It is a shame that I must squirrel it away from the Aye Aye spirit." He hung his head and sighed.

Korra raised a eyebrow at Iroh. "Wait, you stole from the Aye Aye Spirit's oasis, too?"

Iroh held up a finger. "It is dishonest of me, but it is a ingredient integral to my teashop. I have sent many samples as my apology, but he has turned them away. Ah, it is unfortunate. Many spirits love my tea."

Korra folded her arms, sharing a look with Asami. "We're not exactly in his good books, either. I don't think any human is."

"Yes. Do not think I did not notice the spirit water in your bottles."

They both grimaced as he chuckled.

He then took a deep breath to inhale in the warm wisp curls from his brew, Korra just took one look at hers and downed it one go. She grinned as the liquid filled her with warmth. Suddenly she opened her mouth with a loud burp.

Iroh and Asami both paused and looked at her.

She frowned. "What?"

Asami smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. How do you play Pai Sho?"

Iroh chuckled as he indicated the thick circular board sitting on the center of the table. "With my own special style. Observe where I place my pieces."

"Okay."

Korra's brow furrowed as she stared down at the dense grid of colored squares on the surface of the board. She stroked her chin, watching in wonder as Asami and Iroh both opened a draw on their side of the board underneath the top, taking out circular chips and stacking them on their ends of the table. Asami waited until Iroh selected his pieces before taking out her own. She saw that Asami's pieces sported red symbols, while Iroh's were white. The only symbols she recognized were on the brightly colored tiles they both had - one for each of the four elements. Those she understood.

Iroh took out a tile with the White Lotus symbol and placed it on the intersection between of his Home triangle on the edge and the central red and white square that dominated the center, flanked by his air tiles. he placed a fire tile on the West triangle, and placed the other on the intersection between the outer edge of the board and the red quadrant of the center square. His water tiles were spaced equally on the edge of the white inner quadrant on the opposite side of his half, while his earth tiles each sat on the center of the uncolored squares on the edges. He finished and placed his non-elemental tiles on the uncolored squares around his earth tiles, each pair sporting the symbol of a weed or a rock.

Asami imitated his placement, scratching her cheek with a nervous chuckle. "Heh. My dad never played with elemental tiles. He always stuck with spring flowers and wheels. I do know the basics, though."

"Excellent."

Long before the two of them had finished laying out their pieces, Korra's eyes had since crossed over and her thoughts blanked.

"Okay. So I think you should go first."

Iroh laced his hands together with a smile. "Thank you. Although it is traditional for the guest to go first. I can see the glint of strategy in your eyes, Asami."

Asami grinned. "If you say so."

Iroh bowed his head.

Everyone's attention focused on the board. Asami frowned as her thoughts worked. "Hmm." She stroked her chin with her finger for a moment before sliding one of her knotweed tiles forwards a square until it rested on the edge of the inner white quadrant.

Korra uncrossed her eyes and refocused, touching Asami on the shoulder. "Asami, I think you should-"

Iroh held up his hand as Asami continued to rub her chin, deep in thought. "Korra. Please. We are watching a keen mind at work here."

Korra retracted her hands and clasped them on her lap, clearing her throat. "Sorry."

Asami narrowed her eyes as strategy after strategy ran through her mind. She stared at one of her air pieces, and shifted it forwards, deep into the intersection of the inner white and red squares.

"Excellent starting move. I've never seen it before."

"It's from one of my dad's strategies. He taught it to me years ago. I wasn't sure if it would work with these rules, but I think you'll be surprised."

Asami's eyes flicked to look at Korra with a wicked light. "I actually remember a promise a _certain someone _made that she was going to standardize the rules of Pai Sho."

Korra tilted her head. "Huh?..."

Iroh looked up from the board and nodded in approval. "That's a wonderful idea!"

Korra looked at them both and scowled at the knowing grin on Asami. "What? I- that was Bolin! I barely listening and was kind of busy keeping a eye on Aiwei's room!" Korra folded her arms and pouted, sinking lower in her chair. "Ugh. Fine. After we get back, first thing I'm doing is- aside from helping the city rebuild... standardizing the rules of a game I don't even know how to play."

After refocusing on the board, Iroh shifted one of his earth tiles to the edge of his uncolored squares to counter one of Asami's earth pieces. He glanced at Korra. "I think that will be recorded as your greatest achievement by future generations, Avatar Korra. Despite your greatest failing."

"Greatest... failing?" Korra narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Iroh.

Iroh gave a solemn nod and closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Why, yes. You have never played Pai Sho in your life." The old man grinned at Korra as she scowled and Asami chuckled. "That is the greatest failing a person can make!"

Korra fumed quietly under her breath, as Iroh and Asami shared another laugh. "Yeah, I'll work on that."

Turning back to their game, Asami and Iroh began playing in earnest. Before Korra's eyes they moved their pieces about through out the red and white tiles and along the edges of the board, spreading them out, tightening them, withdrawing them, trying to get them next to each other to form a Harmony, only for the other player to break the link and force them to reconsider - the silent game of wits ran for the next few minutes, and as Korra's eyes flicked to each side of the board, beginning to pick up what they were trying to do, she felt a pressure inbetween her legs.

She blinked twice and glanced at Iroh. "Hey, uh, Iroh, do... you have a place where you can... do business?"

"There are no bathrooms in the spirit world. I had to build one. Around the back of the house."

"Okay... I'll be right back." Korra stood up from the table, and jogged across the grass towards Iroh's house with a look of desperation. She skirted the corner of the path running around the house, before disappearing from sight.

"My turn?"

"Yes."

Asami nodded, her eyes narrowing in cunning as she spied a section of the white square Iroh had left undefended, and without thinking rushed her water tile forwards. In return, Iroh hummed as he moved his fire nearby fire tile onto the line separating the red and white quarters.

Asami smiled.

Iroh scanned the board for a few seconds, his brow knitted in deep thought. he rubbed his beard and hummed in approval. "That was a excellent trap you lured me into. You are a very good thinker, Asami."

"My dad taught me everything there is to know about Pai Sho." Asami gained some warmth to her voice, even though her eyes stayed distant. "Although, not quite enough for me to ever beat him without him letting me win."

"You speak of your father a great deal. He must be close to your heart. I am sad to say that it was not the same with my own father."

Asami's fingers stiffened as she went to slide one of her water tiles. Her eyes widened for a moment before she glanced away. In a instant she smiled and nodded. "I am. There was a time when I didn't anything to do with him, but I made up with him. We are... were... closer than ever."

Iroh frowned as he watched the girl's features, while she intensified her attention on the board.

* * *

In the hallway, lit by bright orange lamps fixed at points along the walls, Korra stood in front of the closed door. She stared at the hard wooden surface, still frozen in place. She should just wait until morning.

Still. Her knuckles were raised.

But still. Maybe she didn't want to talk. Maybe she wasn't ready.

Korra continued to stand there in the hallway.

"Korra? Are you alright?"

She almost jumped a mile as she lowered her hand, glancing down the hallway to see Iroh. Korra nodded. "Asami went to sleep early."

"I can see that." Korra winced as he chuckled.

She sighed and turned away from the door, walking to the end of the hallway to Iroh. She followed him out into the main living area.

He moved towards a grouping of floor cushions laid out in front of a quietly crackling fire place. Iroh sat down, crossing his legs. Korra did the same on the cushion next to him.

She looked him, then at the fire. In the silence, a thought came to her, and she accidentally voiced it out loud. "Do you... sleep?"

Iroh raised his eyebrow as she pressed her lips together and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

He chuckled. "Of course I do. But when I dream, I am able to walk in the material world. I like to check up on Zuko and his family every now and then."

"And the robes? I doubt you can find a clothes shop in the spirit world Did you make them?"

"Goodness, no. I am terrible with a needle. These are from the royal palace. They make the comfiest robes."

Korra's curiosity was satisfied and they returned to their silence, watching the fire.

After a short while, Iroh turned to her. "Asami is a wonderful young woman. I am glad to have met her." Iroh paused and stroked his chin. "Yet, something is troubling her? Her father?"

Korra raised a eyebrow. "You...uh, yes, actually." She peered at him. "How did-"

"Before you ask the question, you should probably remember my reputation, Korra."

At the old man's warm little smile, Korra's shoulders sagged as she smiled too. She glanced down at her lap."I... Yeah. She is. She lost him pretty recently. She only just got to reconnect with him, too."

"He sounds like a honorable man."

"I wouldn't call him that."

The hardness in Korra's tone made Iroh frown as he took the tray back from Korra, placing it on the sitting table between them. "And why is that?"

"Well, he was part of this group of nonbenders who wanted to take away bending from everyone else to make them 'equal'. They were ruthless and fanatical... and he asked her to join him." Korra rubbed her elbow with a grimace. "She picked her side... and lost everything because she decided to stick with me and stop him. She's had it so rough ever since then." She bowed her head.

"Do you blame yourself for her misfortune?" Iroh said.

Korra looked up. Her eyes lowered as she nodded. "I... I guess I do, sometimes. She doesn't show it, but I know she must think the same thing at times. Why wouldn't she? After all, I ruined her relationship with Mako, her company nearly went bankrupt trying to help my tribe, and she lost her father because of me!" Korra blinked twice as she realized how loud her words were. She gritted her teeth and groaned as her shoulders sagged. "She's lost so much by being my friend. I just don't really know how to fix any of that." Korra grunted with frustration as she stared into the fireplace. "I was able to help a dictator, and I can't even help her."

"Sometimes I'm still surprised that she wants to even know me." she whispered.

"If I recall, when we first met, you were in a bad place too, hmm?"

Korra paused. "What?"

Next to her, Iroh chuckled. He clasped his hands. "Would you like some free advice from a old man, Korra?"

Korra turned to him. "Always."

"I suggest that you accompany her on a short walk to Hai-Riyo Peak in the morning."

Korra looked at him. "Hai-Riyo Peak? The mountain where the Dragon-Phoenix nests?"

"You can see much of the spirit world from there. Maybe it will boost her spirits. And I'm sure the Dragon-Phoenix won't mind you being there. You are its lifelong friend."

Slowly, a smile appeared. "I... thank you. I think that's a wonderful idea." Korra uncrossed her legs and stood up from the cushion. She smiled at Iroh. "First thing in the morning, then! Nice and early." Despite the idea of being awake in the early morning horrifying her a little, she was willing to do anything to help Asami.

"No need to thank me. You are guests of my hospitality."

* * *

伴侣

* * *

**A/N**

Pai Sho... is kind of difficult to write. It turns out there's at least a bajillion different interpretations of it, and the pieces can change with each one. I managed to find Iroh's personal style of Pai Sho, and tried to write that as best as I could. Then the concept of harmonies made the scene a little too complicated, so I ended up streamlining it a little. I also figured that one of the best ways for Iroh to figure out something was bothering Asami was through a Pai Sho game with her.

So, apologies for the 'slight' delay in the release of this chapter. My attention was kind of divided between my other stories and this one. Anywho, it's safe to say that the next chapter should be released fairly soon.


End file.
